Héroe hasta en traición
by AdrianaSnapeHouse
Summary: Chris es atrapado por los agentes de Umbrella y llevado a uno de los laboratorios de alta seguridad. Pero no es el único que se encuentra en manos de la Reina Roja. Su actual enemigo se encuentra en una condición similar, aún con las habilidades sobrehumanas que posee. ¿Cómo llegó hasta allí? ¿Quién se encarga de torturar a Wesker? ¿Cuales son los motivos para su traición?


**Héroe hasta en traición.**

* * *

**Capítulo primero: Encuentro con el pasado.**

Albert Wesker & Chris Redfield.

I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside

* * *

** Breaking inside – Shinedown.**

* * *

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ninguno de los personajes que participan en la saga de Resident Evil, me pertenecen. Ni uno sólo.

**Aclaración de la autora:** La historia se suscita justo después de los eventos ocurridos en la Mansión Arklay. Para los fanáticos de los videojuegos, después del Resident Evil 0 y 1. Así que Wesker jamás tuvo la oportunidad de secuestrar a Claire Redfield, ni a Jill Valentine. Tampoco los eventos ocurridos en África, tienen lugar en esta historia.

**Nota:** Es una historia alterna, no se sorprendan. Veremos hasta dónde llega mi habilidad para manejar esta maravillosa saga. No es relación hombre - hombre, lo aclaro. Veremos si más adelante surge alguna pareja. Por ahora disfruten de la angustia, y la soberbia que trae consigo éste maravilloso villano.

Sin más por el momento, muchas gracias por leerme, espero puedan dejarme su opinión, y disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Apestaba a medicamento, y desinfectante.

Chris seguía intentando librarse de aquellos brazos robustos que le cargaban a rastras.

A pesar del cansancio.

A pesar del dolor de cabeza que estaba bloqueando cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera tener.

A pesar de que lo tenían esposado y encañonado.

En las instalaciones de Umbrella, el ambiente era gélido. Como nunca lo había sentido en sus casi treinta años de vida, podía encontrar la soledad, susurrándole al oído.

¿Sería acaso que estaba perdiendo sensibilidad en piernas o brazos?

Podía sentir como esos gorilas, que difícilmente podrían ser considerados humanos, le arrastraban a través de los laboratorios, a la vista de todos. Algunos de los soldados llevaban máscara contra gases, y algunos otros, capuchas y gorras.

Sus botas se arrastraban por el suelo metálico, produciendo un chirrido ensordecedor.

¿A dónde le llevaban?

Sus últimos recuerdos eran los de tratar de escapar por los pasillos húmedos, cubiertos de un líquido viscoso repugnante, del sótano y la zona del almacén.

Estaba tratando de dar con un poco de información acerca de los culpables de la aniquilación de los habitantes de Raccoon City. Además de su antiguo capitán, claro.

Las huellas le habían arrastrado hasta Rusia; todas las pruebas apuntaban a un pacto realizado entre el gobierno anteriormente llamado soviético y el americano. Las cosas se habían salido de control, y los inversionistas y científicos más influyentes de la corporación, habían salido huyendo al país asiático, en búsqueda de asilo político.

Lo último que recordaba era su infiltración exitosa a la base conocida como "El bloque", escondida entre la nubosidad y penumbra de una Rusia no muy distinta a la que el moreno había leído en sus libros de preparatoria.

Era lúgubre. La ciudad parecía enferma en el frío de Diciembre.

—¡Ustedes malditos, idiotas!, den la cara. No son más que una organización de genocidas.—

Los científicos miraban a Chris, llenos de desconcierto. Tenía las ropas chamuscadas, y el rostro lleno de ceniza. La boca le sabía a sangre y sudor, y la voz le salía quebrada de tanto uso. Dolía de una manera extraña, pero con el odio impregnado en cada letra, carecía de importancia.

Los médicos se confundían entre los militares, que se aferraban como sombras cada las paredes. Vestían batas blancas y la mayoría estaba depositando viales llenos de líquido azul verdoso, en cápsulas de vidrio.

¿Podrían ser llamados hombres de ciencia, después de todos sus pecados y crimines?

Entre más avanzaban, el bullicio iba reduciéndose.

Los militares que lo llevaban, prácticamente a rastras, tuvieron que ingresar un par de códigos, que Chris no pudo memorizar.

Los pasillos se transformaban en largas estructuras, que combinaban los colores blanco, rojo, y negro.

El logotipo de Umbrella ponía al mayor Redfield, con la piel crispada, y el rostro grabado con una furia ciega, que encendía sus ojos marrones, como madera derritiéndose en fuego líquido.

Las puertas se dividían a su paso, transformándose en un mosaico de cristales pintados, dando paso a nuevas encrucijadas.

Finalmente, justo cuando sus piernas estaban a punto de rendirse, lo lanzaron al suelo, en medio de un laboratorio, que parecía estar sellado por todos lados.

Había varias mesas, estaban llenos de tubos y vasos de precipitado. La cara de Chris fue a dar justo contra el acero, y tuvo que darse unos minutos para recuperarse de la impresión, y del golpe que bien podría haberle roto la nariz.

Alzó la vista, y los dos soldados, de una estatura casi sobrehumana, desaparecieron activando el sello de seguridad que resguardaba el laboratorio.

¿Por qué no habían intentado asesinarlo?

Ni siquiera en eso eran valientes, los muy bastardos.

O quizá estaba esperándole un destino mucho más escalofriante.

Se talló los ojos.

Estaban escociéndole, debido al contacto con las fumarolas de desechos tóxicos y uno que otro antígeno.

Estaba en serias dificultades. Tenía que salir de allí, y pronto.

Los sobrevivientes de la tragedia ocurrida en Raccoon City, apenas unos cuantos S.T.A.R.S estarían buscándolo presurosos.

Pero tenían que salir de Rusia, tan pronto les fuera posible. Algo muy dentro de su cabeza estaba gritando, que para el amanecer, sino lograba escapar, estaba muerto. El invierno estaba encima de ellos, y sin las provisiones y resguardo adecuado, terminaría por debilitar las raíces de su resistencia; podría matarlos de hambre y frío.

Giró a ver a su alrededor. La mitad del laboratorio estaba hundido en penumbras. Los estantes tenían aparatos, bolsas con algodón, y pequeñas ampolletas. Alcohol y otros instrumentos, charolas de operación.

Aún más al fondo de la habitación, varios tanques de gas y un lavabo.

A la derecha, pegados a la pared, estaban varios cuerpos flotando en un líquido color azul. Chris tragó saliva, y se puso de pie, balanceándose y cayendo contra la pared más próxima, producto de un fuerte mareo.

Miró a su izquierda, dónde estaban un par de computadoras, y más al fondo, dónde la luz no era capaz de llegar, lo que parecían ser celdas, como las que había visto en las antiguas instalaciones de Umbrella Corp. Tenían barras de titanio, y parecían ser jaula de gigantes, pues medían más de metros.

Chris había estado recorriendo Europa, en busca de la cabecilla de Umbrella. El último lugar que había visitado era París, y las cosas habían resultado bastante bien durante la estocada.

Los laboratorios habían volado en pedazos gracias a él y sus nuevos colegas. Un montón de mercenarios deseando arreglar cuentas con la multimillonaria farmacéutica, por sus negocios sucios, que habían costado la vida de miles de familias que residían en Polonia. Quizá no los mejores aliados, pero incluso el gobierno americano había negado su apoyo, al antiguo miembro de los S.T.A.R.S.

Si todos lo creían loco, demostraría que no necesitaba de los sujetos que se habían burlado y hecho de la vista gorda, ante la clara injusticia. Desmantelaría a la organización culpable de tantos crueles y despiadados asesinatos, a costa de su propia vida si hacía falta.

El joven Redfield se acercó trastabillando al fondo de la estancia, sin bajar la guardia ni desviar su atención.

Del lado izquierdo, había una camilla, conectada a algunos aparatos eléctricos y lo que parecía ser suero.

No cabía duda.

O salía de ese sitio, o pronto estaría formando parte de una larga lista de experimentos.

Por la puerta que había sido lanzado no había manera de salir. El sello de seguridad estaba por fuera, y la puerta parecía de plomo. No tenía armas, y había sido despojado de su cuchillo y el comunicador.

Pero siempre había algo que hacer.

Darse por vencido no era la manera en que pensaba iba a morir.

O no, por supuesto que no. Era un luchador incansable, y si había logrado sobreponerse a las situaciones más adversas, esta no sería la excepción.

Justo estaba por acercarse a los ordenadores, que despedían una luz tan brillante y verdosa, que picaba sus ojos, ya cansados de noches sin dormir, cuando se percató de que no era la única persona dentro del laboratorio.

Había otro sujeto.

Pero por su figura encorvada que denotaban un cuerpo cansado, no podía tratarse de alguien de peligro…

¿O estaría equivocado?

Estaba recargado contra algunas tuberías, y encadenado de las manos.

No pudo reconocer su rostro, pues estaba ensombrecido. La única luz que caía sobre el desconocido, era la que provenía de una rejilla de ventilación.

Avanzo entre las cajas y los pasillos que se formaban con las mesas experimentales.

Los matraces y centrifugadoras, le interrumpían la visión.

Antes de que llegara a la mitad de la habitación, se escuchó el metal de la entrada, volver a crujir.

El corazón de Chris dio un vuelco estrepitoso.

Resonando los zapatos con casquillo, entró un hombre enorme, por la puerta de acero. Su figura cuadrada y su casaca de batalla, le daban un aspecto aterrador.

Llevaba el cabello blanco recogido en una coleta. Un mechón colgaba de lado y le tapaba medio rostro. Tenía el ojo izquierdo, malherido.

Por la apariencia de las cicatrices, la herida causante no había sido bien curada, dejando una ligera deformación.

Sus ropas pertenecían a la milicia soviética, pero llevaba un broche bañado en oro, perteneciente a la corporación que Chris detestaba no con pocas razones.

Una sonrisa desagradable se posó en sus labios quebrados, mientras ajustaba su cinturón de cuero negro, que dividía su túnica, entre zafiro y grisáceo.

—Veo que un cachorrito ha osado causarnos tantos problemas.— Fueron las primeras palabras que dirigió a Redfield, mientras movía su cuerpo de mastodonte, con una imponencia digna de un rey.

Chris no se dejó intimidar, y apretando los puños, exigió respuestas.

Desde siempre fue considerado un joven imprudente y ansioso, pero sin temor a la muerte.

O cosas peores que ésta.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me han traído hasta aquí?— preguntó Chris, crispado de pies a cabeza.

El desconocido comenzó a caminar, paseando sus manos de tamaños poco proporcionales a las de una persona promedio, por las mesas de estudio y los microscopios.

—¿No le han dicho que la paciencia es una virtud, señor Redfield?— contestó el hombre la cicatriz, poniendo énfasis en su apellido.

El joven moreno abrió los ojos, a pesar del dolor. Podía sentir pequeñas quemaduras y guijarros de tierra sobre sus pestañas y alrededor de los párpados.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensa que puede ir por allí metiendo su asquerosa nariz en los asuntos de otros, sin ser vigilado? La justicia está hecha a la conveniencia del más fuerte, pequeño intento de policía…— insultó el militar. Parecía ser de origen ruso, por la dificultad que estaba teniendo para entender su acento. Hemos vigilado sus movimientos por toda Europa y Asia. Pero su "búsqueda de libertad", sus intentos de limpiar su nombre y el de su ciudad natal, están empezando a ser realmente molestos. Es por eso que se encuentra aquí.

—Sabes que te equivocas. ¡Están tan asustados por ver a Umbrella caer! Y lo hará… esté o no, involucrado.— Amenazó Chris, encarando al misterioso hombre, sin temor a alguna clase de represalia.

El militar canoso, quedó a unos pocos metros de él. El mayor comenzó a reír de manera desagradable, sus carcajadas burlonas provocaron arcadas en el estómago de Chris Redfield.

—¿Acaso crees que eres el primer revoltoso que piensa puede hacer su voluntad? El mundo es un sitio muy grande, camarada, y siempre habrá alguien con un poder mayor para emplear.— El militar abrió las palmas, señalando con la postura de su brazo, a la presencia que se escondía entre las sombras.

La curiosidad de Chris por saber quién era la persona que se escondía entre las sombras, iba incrementándose.

—Todos aquellos que traten si quiera de levantar una mano contra nuestro poderío, serán aplastados en definitivo.

Cabo, despierte a nuestro huésped de honor.— Ordenó el hombre de cabello cano, con muy mal gesto.

Otro hombre vestido de azul entró, con una jeringa en la mano. Inclinó el cuello del desconocido, dejando entrever su cabellera rubia.

Los rasgos duros y fríos del que antes fuera…

¡Pero lo había visto morir! ¡Una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza! ¡Partido en dos partes a manos del Tyrant! ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera con vida después de recibir semejante herida en el pecho?

Chris miró a su antiguo capitán, sin poder despejar la vista, sin poder digerir la escena por completo.

Se encendieron las luces sobre su cabeza, y tuvo que apretar los párpados, pues sentía los ojos acuosos, y de seguro, con una grave infección por el contacto con el polvo y la suciedad.

No podía creerlo.

Sus dedos se quedaron fríos, y era incapaz de mover los brazos.

Estaba clavado en el suelo.

—Quizá ustedes dos se conozcan—dijo el enorme militar, cruzándose de brazos, mientras se acercaba al hombre inconsciente.

Parecía que sólo se había derrumbado sobre todas aquellas piezas metálicas, buscando un punto de apoyo para descansar.

Chris caminó lo más próximo que pudo, sin entrar en contacto directo con sus captures.

No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

El soldado de rango menor aplicó la inyección de un sólo impulso del embolo.

Chris, con la adrenalina de su descubrimiento, era capaz de mencionar palabra.

Porque allí, a unos pasos de él, se encontraba Albert Wesker, el mayor traidor y doble cara que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, encadenado de una mano, con el torso desnudo, y mostrando serias quemaduras y contusiones en su costado derecho.

Había una marca en donde la aguja había entrado, y parecía ser que drogarlo era una costumbre, pues su cuello estaba repleto de pequeños puntos que le amorataban la piel.

El narcótico tuvo un efecto casi inmediato, y la reacción fue inesperada. El antiguo capitán de los S.T.A.R.S soltó un golpe con la mano libre, con una fuerza tal, que dejó al soldado tirado sobre el asfalto, con la apariencia de estar muerto.

—¡No cambias, camarada! Sigues siendo el mismo maldito bastardo de todos los días. ¿Cuándo aprenderás a darte por vencido?— preguntó el soviético.

Redfield, reorganizando sus pensamientos, trató de acercarse.

Wesker continuaba algo adormilado, pero lo suficientemente consciente, para notar su presencia. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pues sentía que le reventaría muy pronto, y tan sólo miró a su captor con los ojos rojos brillando con su arrogancia característica.

Aún debilitado, era incapaz de sentirse vulnerable ante alguien más. Así había sido creado, y criado, como un ser humano superior.

—¡Tú! ¡Traidor!— Fueron las únicas palabras de Chris, antes de lanzarse en su contra. Quería tenerlo entre sus manos, y sería capaz de matarlo a golpes.

Pero el otro sujeto intervino, atravesándose entre ambos, desmaterializando la venganza que saboreaba ya, con la punta de la lengua.

—¿Así que a ustedes les hizo una mala jugarreta también? ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? La única respuesta que encuentro para su comportamiento es que mi querido camarada se es fiel sólo a sí mismo—

—¿Lo dice un alma de la caridad, no Sergéi?— Intervino por primera vez dentro de la conversación el antiguo miembro de los S.T.A.R.S.

—¿Te habrás despertado de mejor humor esta mañana? Tienes un nuevo compañero— Wesker bufó con desgana, a pesar de que seguía colérico por su incipiente situación.

Ese maldito había utilizado todas las armas posibles en su contra. Deslizándose entre la niebla, como un lobo se confunde entre la espesa tundra.

Un pequeño error de cálculo era el culpable de su encierro.

Lo habían acorralado entre cientos de hombre y uno que otro perro de tres cabezas. Recordaba tener un par de ellos encima, cuando Vladimir Sergéi, un viejo lastre del gobierno soviético, había disparado en su contra una pequeña aguja, de un elemento hasta ahora desconocido para él. Un intenso dolor en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba, latiendo a una velocidad que hubiera matado a cualquier humano, pero que en su condición, sólo había logrado sacarlo de control, al grado de caer al suelo, sin soltar la pistola, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Después, el silencio y la calma absoluta.

Y a pesar de ser un hombre precavido y tan perfeccionista, que los defectos eran una palabra casi desconocida en su vocabulario, el poder había logrado bajar sus defensas por un momento.

Con William Birkin y James Marcus, muertos, y el viejo Spencer fuera de línea, tanto las cepas como el control político económico de Umbrella habían quedado bajo su tutela.

Pero había olvidado mantener a sus enemigos lo suficientemente cerca.

Y ahora, estaba pagando muy caro las consecuencias.

¡Ese maldito ruso! Había logrado voltear en su contra a una parte del ejército de la corporación, y tener algunos proyectos bajo la manga. Tal era el caso del T.A.L.O.S.

Pero hasta el mismísimo Sergéi era un experimento de la Reina Roja, pues su genética en particular era compatible con el virus T.

Si lograba tumbar la central principal de Umbrella, Vladimir habría quedado en el pasado, y él podría continuar de incógnito.

Además de su habilidad como estratega era un científico excepcional, y era perfectamente capaz de continuar por su cuenta.

Era la decisión inteligente de mantenerlo drogado, lo que lo mantenía prisionero.

Cada día se sentía más débil.

Sabía que lo que Vladimir le administraba, además de sumirlo en la inconciencia, disminuía su fuerza sobrehumana, y bloqueaba la sanación casi instantánea que había adquirido con la cepa que Birkin le obsequiara años atrás.

Por eso podían herirlo, hacer pasar corrientes eléctricas por su cuerpo, y experimentar a placer, sin temor a matarlo.

Y si eran lo suficientemente hábiles, podían provocarle dolor, frío, y hasta la sensación de que realmente estaba muriendo, sin la garantía de que en algún momento recibiría descanso.

Toda su fuerza, y resistencia, su inmortalidad, eran ahora un arma de doble filo.

—¡Te vi morir! ¡Estabas muerto en el suelo de la mansión! ¡Es imposible!— gritó Chris, logrando librarse de los enormes brazos del ruso.

—Tan emocional y estúpido como siempre, Chris. No has cambiado.— fue todo lo que contestó Wesker, tratando de erguirse.

—Tan conmovedor, jefe y subordinados en un penoso reencuentro. Deberían agradecerme el permitir tener una conversación de esta naturaleza, antes de terminar con su miserable existencia.— conminó Sergéi, mientras caminaba hacia Chris. Ahora tenía las miradas, tanto de Redfield como de Wesker, escrutándolo con odio.

Wesker agregó, entre la hostilidad de las miradas, con la mandíbula apretada: —Muy pronto estarás muerto Sergéi, y vas a pagar muy caro tu atrevimiento. —

—Estás atascado, camarada. Ambos. Por intentar ser algo que jamás podrán ser—.

Wesker comenzó a reír, con tanta frialdad, que provocó escalofríos en el policía.

A pesar de la gravedad de las heridas en el cuerpo de su enemigo, la ferocidad de su tono de voz, y sus palabras, era suficiente como para dudar sobre quien era la persona encadenada.

Quizá por eso Vladimir aún no se había atrevido a matarlo. Su presencia era imponente, aún ante la adversidad y la supuesta desventaja.

—Deberías analizar un poco quién se encuentra en el lugar inadecuado en realidad —respondió Wesker.

Hubo entonces una lucha de voluntades de la que Chris no quiso ser participe.

Él tenía otras prioridades.

Descubrir como Wesker había logrado salir con vida.

Y terminar lo que el Tyrant no pudo.

Claro, y encontrar una salida antes de que Vladimir desviara la mirada.

—Estás pudriéndote aquí como la escoria que eres—. Fueron las últimas palabras de Sergéi.

Chris conocía a Wesker lo suficiente como para decir que no se dejaba descontrolar por los insultos.

Las palabras carecían de significado, cuando él era lo suficientemente capaz de demostrar su poder con acciones. Aunque los discursos siempre se le dieran bien al rubio.

—No puedes matarme, por el simple hecho de que temes.—

La única forma de respuesta para una manera de hablar como la del excapitán, era la agresión.

El militar sacó la pistola de su gabardina de funda color vino.

Y disparó contra Wesker, justo en el abdomen, quién por puro orgullo no hizo ni un sólo sonido.

Chris vio el rio de sangre comenzar a avanzar, con un horror no menor al que había sentido la última vez en esa mansión del demonio, cuando lo había visto morir una primera vez.

Si es que eso era racional.

—Siempre he tenido la sensación de que tu boca es demasiado grande. Los dejo juntos para que no pacen la noche en solitario, y compartan sus historias de antaño—.

Wesker le dedicó una última mirada fúrica, mientras buscaba la forma de reprimir sus pequeñas quejas ante la agonía.

Sergéi parecía decidido a salir de la puerta, cuando recordó a Chris, quién no se reponía de la impresión.

—Casi lo olvidaba—. Admitió Vladimir, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

Se acercó a Chris, quien logró dar una maroma contra el suelo, evitando así que le tomara del brazo nuevamente.

Tan pronto como se colocó en pose de defensa, recibió un golpe furtivo, que lo sumió en un sueño profundo, del que no despertaría, hasta bien entrada la noche.

* * *

Le temblaba la mandíbula de frío. La nuca le punzaba, como si le estuvieran poniendo música dentro del cráneo a todo volumen, y era incapaz de saber dónde se encontraba.

El golpe con la realidad fue igual de repentino al que le sumió en la gloriosa inconciencia, y los eventos de las últimas horas, fueron como un látigo que evitó que pegara la espalda contra el suelo.

Trató de levantarse, pero apenas alzó la mano, sintió la cadena jalar su piel, reseca por el frío devastador, del invierno de Rusia.

¿Cómo alguien tan grande podía moverse tan rápido, sin siquiera notarlo?

Un sinfín de imágenes se posó ante sus ojos.

No estaba solo.

Estaba inmovilizado a tal grado, que la cadena estaba cortándole la circulación del antebrazo.

Miró a su derecha, dónde advirtió una luz. Allí estaba, no se trataba de ninguna pesadilla o broma de mal gusto.

Era Albert Wesker.

Antiguo capitán del escuadrón especializado de policía de Raccoon City.

El traidor.

El asesino.

Estaba respirando agitadamente.

Y trataba de contener la sangre con su mano libre, aunque no había razón para hacerlo.

Quizá era ese instinto de supervivencia, tan humano, tan concentrado en la raíz de su existencia, que aún con toda su gloria y supremacía, era incapaz de ignorar.

—¡Así que sigues con vida! Hierba mala, jamás muere.— Expresó Chris, luchando con una fuerza animal contra la cadena que lo ataba contra la tubería.

Allí los tenían.

Como un par de perros rabiosos.

Encadenados.

Con el frío de muerte de los cuartos vacíos de gente y llenos de reproche.

—Siempre tan elocuente en tu discurso, Redfield—. Fue todo lo que respondió el rubio, con los labios apretados.

Estaba despierto, pero las razones para dar pie a una conversación, hasta ahora, eran desconocidas.

Redfield siguió batallando contra la cadena, con la motivación de acallar esos fantasmas, de hacerse justicia, a él y todos sus compañeros.

A todos los habitantes.

A todos los que podrían haber creído en él alguna vez.

¿Qué más daba perder la mano, si podía acabar con ese monstruo, con ese desalmado que había tirado la llave y los había encerrado a su suerte?

Después, se cansó de la batalla sin sentido, y pensó en sacarle provecho al estado vulnerable de su antiguo jefe.

O descansar, porque el dolor de cabeza le robaba el aliento.

Observó a su compañero de prisión, con miles de dudas, haciendo cuello de botella dentro de su mente.

¿Cómo lo habían logrado capturar?

Wesker no era la clase de persona que se dejaba tomar por sorpresa.

Para todo tenía una alternativa, una carta escondida, una escapatoria.

Parecía estarla pasando realmente mal con el disparo.

De haber sido cualquiera, estaría gritando. O habría muerto instantáneamente.

Lo que le hacía suponer que alguno de su interminable lista de experimentos, le trajera algún beneficio, después de superada su muerte.

Fuera lo que fuera, Wesker estaba por encima de la categoría de fenómeno.

Pero ahora se veía pálido y el sudor resbala por su rostro, por su cuello.

Albert maldijo por lo bajo, algo que Chris no pudo alcanzar a escuchar.

O estaba divagando, o era sólo una manera de sacar su frustración.

Su propia fuerza era la que evitaba que se desmayara, aminoraba los efectos de la pérdida de sangre, previniendo que su corazón se detuviera.

Y lo mantenía preso de esa tortura.

Las heridas sanaban, lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que terminara vacío de sangre, y que fuera su finiquito, pero demasiado lento para evitarle el dolor, que podía persistir por horas, mientras cicatrizaba.

El dolor era su principal problema.

Con los años había logrado transformarlo en una sensación insignificante.

Pero ahora con las drogas que le administraban, los que alguna vez habían estado clasificados, si no como colegas, al menos como colaboradores, había empezado a recordar lo paralizante que podía ser el dolor…

Estaba reviviendo su época de "hombre de justicia".

Miró a su antiguo subordinado. Tenía un enorme signo de interrogación grabado en el rostro.

Del tamaño de sus cejas.

—Sigues siendo el mismo incompetente, Chris. Creo que el cambio no está incluido en tu naturaleza simplona—.

Pero era el dolor hablando por él. La única forma de intentar desviarlo era enfocarse en algo más.

Insultando, en este caso.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a dar la cara! ¡Deberías de avergonzarte de cada uno de tus actos! ¡Deberías estar pudriéndote en el infierno!— gritó el muchacho, batallando de nuevo contra las cadenas que evitaban se le lanzara encima.

—¿Debería sentir pena por las desgracias que has tenido que vivir?— preguntó el antiguo oficial, utilizando su voz burlona.—Creí haber explicado mis movimientos de manera precisa aquella noche, pero al parecer mis expectativas sobre tu limitado intelecto, fueron demasiado lejos.—completó Wesker, como si pudiera leer la mente de quien fuera su empleado.

Chris trató de replicar, y sus palabras parecían llevar tanta fuerza, que mientras el aire atravesaba sus labios, terminó por hacerlos sangrar.

La poca saliva que había dentro de su boca, parecía congelarse apenas abandonaba la calidez de su lengua.

Suerte que llevaba ropa invernal.

Chris bufó con desgana.

Todas sus patrañas, todos sus planes, utilizando su posición de confianza, asesinando a todos los miembros del escuadrón, haciéndolos formar parte de un simple un archivo, de una recopilación de datos acerca de la fortaleza de sus armas biológicas.

Un Judas moderno.

¿Alguna vez había llegado a pertenecer a ellos realmente, o se trató siempre de una trampa?

De un juego de intereses.

Del juego del más fuerte.

—Jamás creí en ti. Eres el causante de esto. ¡Tú y tu maldita ambición que vino a arruinarlo todo!—dijo Chris, haciéndose daño en las muñecas, de tanto forcejear.

—¡Cuánto sentimentalismo! Creo que voy a empezar a llorar… Lamento haberte alejado de tu noviecita Valentine y el resto de los ineptos.—

Jamás lograste aprender que la vida está llena de sacrificios.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir discutiendo con ese engendro? ¿Qué buscaba? ¿Una disculpa?

¿Acaso estaba esperando que Wesker fuera capaz de pedirle perdón?

Sólo estaba desgastándose al seguirle el hilo.

Para bien o para mal, ambos estaban encerrados, y quizá no saldrían con vida.

Era un consuelo el pensar que el tal Sergéi odiaba más a Wesker por ser quien era, que a Chris por formar parte de la resistencia opositora.

Y que, al parecer, llevaba bastante tiempo allí, siendo torturada noche y día.

Si había algo que Albert Wesker no podría soportar jamás, era ser sometido.

Sergéi Vladimir parecía un sadomasoquista condecorado, cuyo único fin en la vida era provocar dolor sobre los demás.

Y había logrado tener cierto control sobre Wesker.

Con todas esas drogas cualquiera lo tendría.

Así que no tenía la necesidad de argumentar y maldecirlo; suficiente tenía con sus demonios.

—"Una cucharada de tu propia basura, hijo de perra"— fue lo que pensó Chris, colocando el brazo libre sobre su rodilla.

El moreno terminó por sentarse sobre el suelo metálico, y por la posición que le beneficiaba, le dio la espalda al que un día que parecía muy lejano había considerado un excelente estratega, concluyendo una conversación infructuosa.

No quería escucharlo y mucho menos verlo.

Pasó las siguientes horas formulando teorías del resultado de su ataque.

¿Estarían todos a salvo o les habrían aguardado destinos peores al suyo?

¿En cuánto tiempo le declararían perdido en acción?

¿Habrían logrado escapar o estarían condenados a morir en una tumba de hielo?

Sin nadie que recordara sus nombres.

Después de varias horas de ignorancia mutua, Chris se atrevió a lanzar un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

Wesker continuaba en el mismo sitio.

Con los puños apretados.

Chris podría estar disfrutando del silencio, de no ser por el sonido desesperante de la respiración de su compañero de cuarto.

Por mucho que quisiera evitarlo, Wesker no era capaz de reprimir sus exhalaciones burbujeantes.

Y el frío iba ascendiendo con un ritmo asesino.

Por suerte Chris logró arroparse contra su ropa invernal, pues la corriente de aire, parecía una brisa que murmuraba sentencias de muerte.

Wesker estaba desnudo del torso, y la ventanilla de la ventilación estaba situada justo a su lado. Estaba recostado entre un puño de telas desgastadas.

Sus pantalones de cuero negro, no parecían ser muy aptos para brindarle resguardo.

Tenía las manos paralizadas. El sangrado, aunque había disminuido su intensidad, seguía manchando sus palmas, que ya no tenían la fuerza suficiente para ejercer presión sobre su abdomen.

Podía ver su aliento dibujándose, resaltando como un soplo de luna, entre las paredes opacas.

¿Debería sentir lástima?

No, por supuesto que no.

Era un hijo de puta, asesino en masa, y cientos de pecados que Chris no tenía voluntad suficiente para terminar de nombrar.

¿Por qué, entonces, seguía sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de cerrar la ventilación, que parecía molestar bastante al mayor?

Se escuchó un tosido muy desagradable por parte del hombre herido, de su garganta cansada, como si estuviera siendo obligado a tragar arena.

Terribles segundos en los que podía sentir como sus pulmones se negaban a trabajar.

Parecía como si no hubiera consumido agua en días.

Y así estuvo durante incontables segundos, parecía ahogarse con su propia respiración. Su cuerpo empezaba a decir basta de una manera poco sutil.

Fue la última prueba que Chris necesitó para cerciorarse de que se trataba de una cuenta personal entre ambos mercenarios, y que por ahora, Vladimir estaba gozando haciendo sufrir a su competencia.

Antes de continuar con sus pensamientos absurdos, la puerta del fondo, se abrió repentinamente; uno de los soldados, cubiertos con una máscara negra y con una capota de mica roja, ingresó con una prepotencia que no le correspondía.

Traía consigo un vaso de agua.

Se acercó a Wesker.

Y en un acto cobarde, procuró guardar distancia. Chris se permitió un bufido indignado.

Era curioso como aún tan malherido fuera capaz de provocar temor en los demás.

El militar dio un par de pasos más adelante, confiando en que el prisionero era incapaz de hacerle daño con las piernas.

Sin mayor cuidado dejó caer el vaso de cristal, que se hizo añicos al instante, derramando su contenido.

Algunos restos de vidrio brincaron hasta las piernas del capitán, quién ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Esta noche podrás pasarla sin medicamentos. El coronel quiere asegurarse de que experimentes cada segundo de tu agonía, a la mayor escala posible—.

Wesker lo miró, y sus ojos endemoniados brillaron con soberbia. El soldado, por puro orgullo se mantuvo atado al suelo.

Si lo que trataba de hacer era humillar su condición, estaba muy equivocado.

No había forma de agredir directamente al poco placentero visitante, pero de haber podido, Wesker le habría arrancado la yugular con sus propios dedos, o sacado el corazón de una estocada.

No dejó que ningún sentimiento se mostrara en sus ojos lava, y se aseguró de no dar ni la más mínima señal, de que necesitaba un poco de agua.

Hubiera podido sonreír burlón, pero sabía que su autocontrol era aún más perturbador.

Y su mirada lava, mostrando el más profundo instinto asesino.

—¿Tan débil es que tiene que mandar a uno de sus compinches en representación? Sumamente patético.—dijo Albert, con su voz aresona y pausada.

La presión sobre el cabo fue demasiado, y decidió no sin motivos emprender la valerosa huida.

Cuando estuvieron solos de nuevo, Wesker golpeó la superficie, dejando un molde exacto de su puño grabado contra el acero.

Después de clavarlo no pudo volver a levantar su brazo.

El cansancio, la falta de alimento, y la de líquidos, no ocurrían de en balde.

¡Estaba harto!

¡Iba a matar a todos esos imbéciles que estaban retrasando sus movimientos!

Chris pudo leer el enojo en los gestos de Wesker, por tantos años de conocerlo.

Fingió demencia.

No obstante, sabía que de continuar así, la locura se apodaría del capitán mucho antes de que las heridas físicas cobraran su vida.

Reprimió un bostezo.

Tenía mucho sueño.

Pero no iba a quedarse dormido.

No por ahora.

—¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, Redfield? Creo empezaré a extrañar los reclamos y berrinches de niño pequeño— alcanzó a decir Wesker, antes de que la posición en la que se encontraba recostado le obligara a apretar los dientes, para evitar gruñir de dolor.

—¿Cansado de escuchar tu irritante voz?—contestó el joven, girándose porque se le había dormido la pierna.

Las cosas se habían tornado terribles para el mayor en los últimos minutos.

Con la intervención del soldado su presión sanguínea se había disparado por los cielos, y ahora todo estaba difuso.

Se acomodó contra la pared, dispuesto a pagar cualquier suma de dinero por un poco de morfina.

Miró a su antiguo subordinado observar el techo con detenimiento, como si esperara que el sistema de tuberías le mostrara una respuesta.

Se abrazaba contra sí tratando de mantener una temperatura corporal adecuada.

Mientras formulaba suposiciones de la manera en que Redfield había llegado hasta ese destino inhóspito, trató de ignorar los síntomas de hipotermia que estaba experimentando.

Sólo tenía que soportar un poco más.

Ada tenía la encomienda de los inversionistas de encontrarlo.

Estaba seguro de que pronto se presentaría la oportunidad de saldar cuentas con Sergéi Vladimir.

Media hora más tarde, el agotamiento lo sumió en un estado de ausentismo

No podía moverse.

Trató de agitar un poco su pierna derecha, pero ésta no respondió al estímulo cerebral.

Las cosas se estaban tornando graves para ambos enemigos.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, queridos amigos!

¿Les gustó?

¿No les gustó?

¿Debería dedicarme a hacer otra cosa?

Espero sus comentarios.

Nota aclaratoria: Para las personas que leen "Cuerpo cautivo", el siguiente capítulo ya está casi listo. Pero tenía esta idea metida en la cabeza, y ya no me permitía razonar adecuadamente.

Espero llame su atención, y no tardo en publicar el siguiente segmento de "Cuerpo cautivo".

Valdrá la pena la espera, lo prometo.

Y muchas gracias por sus mensajes.

No desaparezco, sigo viva.

Saludos.


End file.
